Wake Up
by crazybluebird666
Summary: When Prim is in an accident, Katniss blames herself. Only one person can make her feel happy again. Modern Day AU.
1. Trouble

**This is my very first Fanfic, so please be nice. I got the idea for this from the song Wake Up by The Vamps.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or Wake Up.**

"PRIM!"

She looks too late, and doesn't see the black vehicle that's trying to screech to a stop in front of her. I sprint to where her body is laying on the ground, completely still. I search for a heartbeat, and thank the lord when I hear a soft thumping in her chest. The tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I whip out my phone and call 911.

When Prim is safe in a hospital bed, and I can hear the beeping of the machine that says she's alive, I finally let myself cry. I can't believe I let that happen. I can't believe I was that careless. As I look down at her unconscious body, I can't help but think 'It's my fault she's here'.

I hear the door into Prim's hospital room open, and look up to see Gale and Rory rush in.

"Where is she?!" Rory demands at me when he sees my tear streaked face. I gesture over to the bed, and he sees Prim for the first time since he walked in.

Rory goes and kneels by her bed, gently taking her hand and whispering things to her, and more probably himself.

"Catnip, I'm so sorry." Gale says as he sets himself next to me on the dark blue sofa I sit on. I can't say anything, so I just shake my head and cry into his shoulder.I have no idea what time it is, late I guess, and crying must take up all of the energy I have left, as I soon fall asleep in Gale's lap.

I wake up the next morning to find that Gale and Rory have left, and I've been tucked into a make-shift bed on the couch. I get up and dressed before going down to the cafeteria to get myself some food for breakfast.

I get a few odd looks, I'm guessing because of my puffy eyes and red blotchy face, but I look around and see I'm not the only one that looks this way, so I shrug it off. I open the door to find my parents, who had gone home to get some of Prim and my things, sitting on the couch I was just asleep on.

"How are you feeling, Katniss?" My dad asks. He knows I'm very close to Prim, so her being injured is like myself being tortured.

"Could be better." I mumble. I walk over to Prim's unconscious body, sit down on the nurse's stool, and start eating. The door once again opens, and I see the only face that could make me feel better.

Peeta.

I push myself off the chair and throw myself into his arms. Peeta chuckles into my hair, so quietly I wouldn't be able to hear him if I wasn't right in front of him.

"How are you, sweetheart? Can I do anything?" He looks down at me, genuinely concerned, and I shake my head.

"Just being here is enough."

He smiles sadly at me, and I pull away, taking his hand in mine. I notice that my parents have left, probably to go get breakfast for themselves. I sit on the couch, pulling Peeta down next to me. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses my forehead gently.

A silent tear slides down my cheek, and when Peeta notices it, he quickly swipes it off with his thumb, and then kisses my cheek, where the droplet was not five seconds ago. Then his arm around my shoulder sinks to my waist, while his other arm wraps around me pulling me into a tight hug. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh.

The moment I feel his finger tickling me, I'm on the floor, giggling like a three-year-old, begging him to stop. He doesn't. I kick and thrash, desperate for this tickling sensation to stop, for him to give me a second to rest, but he persists, chuckling while he does so.

Finally, I'm given a moment to rest, and I squirm out from underneath him. Peeta makes no move to stop me, so I sit back down on the couch. He's still on the floor, a smirk on his face. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen, so, again, I start giggling.

It's amazing how he makes me feel like this. Like everything else in the world will be ok, as long as we're together. And, for a while, I let myself believe this. I feel light, like I'm floating. I guess this is what it feels like to be happy. I'd forgotten how good it feels.

So there we sit, laughing softly together, the first moment of true happiness I've had in 24 hours, until the door to the room bangs open, and a figure stands in the doorway. A very tall figure. A very _angry_ , tall figure. And it looks surprisingly similar to Gale…


	2. Confessions

**AN: Hey guys! I originally had a different ending to this chapter, but when i read it after i posted it, i did _not_ like it at all, so i edited it and am doing this one. If you read the other one, please review and tell me which one you liked better. If not, thanks for reading this one! Oh, and sorry for the long wait, i had really bad writers block, and a LOT of homework this term. It's holidays now though so hopefully I'll be able to update more now! Enjoy! Carat532 :)**

 **Chapter 2: Confessions**

"Get away from my woman." Gale growls softly, as he steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. I can only imagine the things going through his mind right now, the terrible things he wants to do to Peeta.

"YOUR woman?! When have I ever been YOURS?!" I am horrified at him. We have never had anything; he was always only my best friend.

This comment doesn't seem to bother, except for the conflict of emotions flickering around on his face. Rejection, embarrassment, anger, then rage once more. Gale straitens himself to make him look even bigger than the 6 ft 3 frame that he has naturally. Just as he's getting ready to tackle Peeta away from me, the door once again smashes open.

" _STOP!"_ I didn't know that little Rory could make that much noise, so I doubt Gale did either. We all froze and looked to his small figure that had moved from behind Gale to next to Prim.

"If you're going to bash each other up," Rory continued in a softer voice, but still with as much authority, "do it somewhere that's _not_ in a hospital room, next to a girl that been hit by a car."

Gale looked down at his feet, and I wanted to go put my hand on his shoulder and tell him that it wasn't his fault. But that's the thing; it was his fault. Gale didn't have to go into a rage when he saw Peeta and I mucking around. Peeta accepted it all the time, he just looked away with a small smile on his lips and that broken look in his eyes.

"Sorry." Gale mumbled, and I was pretty sure that I was the only one that heard it. It sounded so broken, so dead inside, that I had to go to him.

"It's fine, but Gale. You can't go all Frankenstein on me like that again. I accept it when you're with Joanna and Delly, you have to accept it when I'm with Peeta."

"But I don't like them like that! It's different! How am I supposed to know if you're in here pledging your undying love for him, if I'm out there arm wrestling with two mates!?"

"Well, first of all, Delly doesn't arm wrestle. I know; I've tried too. And second, Gale, you _know_ I don't feel like that about you. You're my best friend, and you always will be, but that's all it's ever going to be."

Gale looked crushed. He looked like a ten-year-old that just got his puppy kicked. Scratch that, he looked like his puppy got burnt at the stake. He was that heartbroken. And the fact that I made him feel like that, that made me heartbroken too. I never wanted to hurt him, just come back to reality and see what had always been in front of him.

Gale turned around and sulked out the door. Rory was whispering sweet nothings to my poor little Primrose again. And Peeta was sitting on the couch, look at me hesitantly. I sat down next to him, and buried my face in his shoulder, and he rubbed his hand in soothing circles on my back.

"He knows I hate it when he does that." I complain.

"Yeah, but I can understand where he's coming from." Peeta reasons.

I sit up, shocked. "You can?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, everyone can. Whenever I see him with you, I don't get angry like that, but I get scared. You could be telling him that you were lying the whole time, and that it's him that you love. You could be planning your wedding, the one where I'm not standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you, but him instead. I get so scared that this friendship we've had the past couple years means nothing to you, whereas it means _everything_ to me. Katniss, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you." Peeta look at his hands, resting in his lap.

I'm shocked into silence. He loves me. Peeta loves me. Peeta freaking Mellark loves me! Oh my god! I've been in love with this gorgeous boy as soon as he sat down behind me on our first day of high school! It's a bloody miracle! Peeta mistakes my silence

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll be going then. I, um, I hope Prim's ok. Well, see you later." Peeta mumbles. He then stands up and crosses the room. It's only when his had touches the door handle that I realise what's happening.

I jump up and shoved the half open door closed, with Peeta on this side of the door. I turn him around so that he's facing me, and make a rash decision. I smash my face against his. It's a soft and gentle kiss, but it's demonstrates all the love and care that has been built up between us for the past five years that we've been friends.

It shows all the love that I need to feel to be able to say how I feel.

"Peeta, I love you too."

 **AN: How did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Review please! Thanks for reading!**

 **PS. I write faster when there are reviews, good or bad. Thanks! :)**


End file.
